Protector of Innocents
by thatoneguy1242
Summary: After the Wave mission, Naruto started to think what it truly means to be a Shinobi, and about his past. When he gets to Konoha, he will be in for a big shocker... Bad Summary. No pairing yet. Godlike Naruto. A small bit of Bleach thrown in.


Naruto traveled with his 'Sensei' and 'Teammates' through the forest, on their way back to Konoha. He had a frown on his face as he thought of what it means to be a shinobi. He always wanted to be one, never truly knowing what it really meant. But after watching Zabuza fight, he needed to get his act together before he ends up dying. He glanced at his 'sensei' before shaking his head and thought, " _I can't even see him as a sensei since he only trains the Uchiha. All he taught me was tree climbing while he taught Sasuke more fire jutsu's…"_

Naruto sighed and choose to ignore it. He hated hiding his true self but he knew if the villagers knew he was truly smart, his life would become even worse if that was possible. He closed his eyes, dodging trees like they were nothing even without his eyes open. He hated the village. He hated how he was treated like trash, yet expected not to retaliate. He hated being lied to by the man he once thought of as his grandfather. He hated life. He hated **HIS** life.

He clenched his teeth as he continued to lose himself in his thoughts. He hated feeling so dead inside. Knowing he had no one to come home to. No one to ask him if he was alright, no one to see him for who he truly was. Someone that could help him release his pent up emotions before he exploded. He wished he could just end it all. He just wished to be in peace and hoped the future would change better for him…

 **Village Gates -**

Naruto waited as Kakashi signed them in and before he could leave after being dismissed by Hatake, an Anbu with a Neko mask appeared next to him, getting his attention, "Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage-sama needs you right away."

Naruto's face became emotionless, surprising those who saw him before he nodded, "Let's go, Neko-san." and Neko placed her hand on his shoulder before they disappeared in a shunshin, heading to the Hokage's office.

When they appeared, the first thing he saw was his 'idol' the Fourth hokage, alive and in person. Standing next to him was a red haired beauty that was staring at him with watery eyes. Between the two stood a blonde haired girl his age and height with a big grin on her face.

He turned to Sarutobi and bowed slightly and asked, "You needed me, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi was shocked in the change of Naruto and felt a sense of dread at what he was about to reveal. He took a deep breath and began, "What I am about to tell you was a SS-rank Secret." Naruto nodded, still not letting any of his emotions show. Sarutobi took a deep breath and released it slowly, closing his eyes, "The night of the Kyubi incident, Minato-kun decided to take his daughter, Natalie and train her away from the Village so that if you ever lost control, she would be able to keep you from going beserk… No one but I and my student, Jiraiya knew this was going to happen. No matter what i said, they would not listen and left…"

Naruto clenched his fists and spoke softly, yet they could feel the anger in his voice, "They were my parents… They abandoned me to a village that literally tortured me daily my entire life, just to train my 'sister'... May i leave, Hokage-sama?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away, ignoring the shouts of his 'mother'.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and shook his head and spoke softly, "He's been through hell, because of your thoughtless actions, Minato, Kushina. Ever since his birth, he had hundreds of assassination attempts on his life. Every week he was caught by civilians and Shinobi alike and tortured for hours before i could get to him…"

Kushina asked, "What did they do to him?"

Sarutobi slowly stood, and his face showed that he was feeling every single bit of his age as he motioned them to follow him. Minato and Kushina along with Natalie put advanced Henge's on so they were not seen and quickly followed, wondering where they were going.

Sarutobi took them to the hospital and took them to the lowest level of the Hospital where the files were kept. They passed hundreds of doors in the fuinjutsu enlarged basement before coming to a door that said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen hardened his face before pushing the door open. They walked in and saw 10 other doors, all marked with Naruto's name. The Hokage stood aside and spoke softly, yet they could hear the sadness in his voice, "Each door in this area is dedicated to Naruto-kun. Every room is filled to the brim with papers filled with exactly what he has been through. All three of you will go through each room, every single paper, and read them. You will not be allowed out until you finish. You need to see exactly what you have done to your own son."

Sarutobi turned and left, sealing the door, ignoring the protests.

Kushina slowly walked to the first door and pushed it open, shocked at seeing hundreds of boxes in this room only. She was followed by Minato and a scared looking Natalie as she opened the first box. She read through the paper, paling as she read it. It showed pictures of Naruto's chest and back covered in stab wounds and cuts that were fresh, along with both of his arms and legs literally skinned. As they went through the folders, they grew more pale seeing all the attempts on his life and the torture sessions he went through.

Natalie had cried her eyes out, having stopped from looking, already knowing she would have nightmares for days from this point from what she had to read and see.

Kushina wanted to stop, but something inside her made her go on. As they went door to door, the scenes just got worse. Minato had grown pale as a ghost and stopped after the 6th door of boxes, not able to continue. Kushina knew this was their fault, and knew she had to see all that happened to her son and wouldn't stop until the end. She came upon the last file, and what she saw that was written in it, made her cry harder, begging Naruto for forgiveness.

Minato rushed in to see what happened and all Kushina did was push the paper to him. What he read made him freeze.

 _One Naruto Uzumaki was brought in with four puncture wounds. One in each hand, and one in each foot. We were told he was pinned to a wall as the villagers had skinned his arms and legs, again, and took turns beating him._

 _That is not the worst of the problems we found this time… He was shown to have been raped, Harshly, multiple times._

Minato fell to his knees, crying. He knew this was his fault. He is the one who trusted the villagers to listen to his wish, yet they didn't. They tortured his son and did things to him that he would never wish on even his most evilest of enemies.

 **Naruto -**

He walked into a training ground that was unused and had summoned hundreds of clones, each with unreadable faces. He stood in the middle of the field as they surrounded him before they all rushed at him. Naruto could feel his anger and hate growing, so he took it out on all of his clones, receiving many bruises and even broken bones, but they healed quickly thanks to the Kyubi.

Naruto fell to his knees after the last clone dispelled, blood caking his clothes and skin from wounds that were closing on his body. He looked up at the sky to see the moon high in the air. He closed his eyes, feeling tears run down his cheeks as he whispered one word, yet it seemed to hold all of his emotions. One question that would never be able to be answered… "Why?"

He opened his eyes, looking directly at the moon. He could feel his anger and rage grow, along with his sadness. He yelled into the sky, letting his emotions join into the yell. His body was covered with a red chakra and his yell soon turned into a roar of anger and pain. The villagers all paled at hearing the roar, thinking the Kyubi was coming for them and panicked.

Sarutobi stood atop the Hokage tower with three Anbu next to him. The First was Neko with her dark purple hair kneeling behind him, next to her was Hebi, who had light purple hair and was kneeling next to Neko, and the last one was named Tenzo, the only person in the entire village that could use Wood Release.

The Hokage sighed as he heard the roar and disappeared in pure speed, quickly followed by the other three.

Naruto was still on his knees, his face turned to the sky as tears fell freely from his eyes as his roar continued, pouring all of his emotions into it, not caring that he was scaring those in the village.

He wanted to disappear. He hated this. He hated living. He hated being alone. He just wanted to rest. To finally be able to rest in peace, not having to fear for his life, all day and night. His hand began to move unconsciously to his kunai holster, gripping a kunai. His roar slowly receded as he stared up at nothing in particular, losing himself in the memories of his abuse, unable to hear the roar that came from his mindscape, telling him not to give in.

The Kunai slowly rose, pointing to his chest, even as the Hokage appeared in the clearing and froze at the sight. He wasted no time as he used every single ounce of his speed and appeared in front of Naruto, restraining his arm, even as Tenzo used his wood release to bind Naruto. Neko and Hebi just stared at Naruto, not able to believe what was happening.

The once happy blonde gaki was trying to kill himself, even though he seemed not to notice.

Sarutobi looked down at the boy he thinks of as his own grandson, and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Naruto spoke softly, yet they all heard him, "Why? Why can't i just die? What have i done to have this life, Jiji? I can't take it anymore… I just want to be in peace… i just want to feel safe…"

Sarutobi fell to his knees in front of Naruto and Tenzo released him from his binds. He pulled Naruto to his chest and hugged him tightly and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Naruto… I'm so sorry… I should've protected you better…"

Naruto fell into his embrace, letting his consciousness slip.

Sarutobi slowly stood with Naruto held to his chest. Before he could do anything, Kakashi appeared, "Is the demon freed?! Where is he?!"

The Hokage stared down Kakashi and narrowed his eyes, "Be silent Hatake! If i hear one more word from your lips, you will be demoted to Chunin and running Capture the Tora missions for the rest of your career!"

Kakashi froze and paled as he felt the full killing intent that Sarutobi had aimed at him. Tenzo stood beside his Hokage, shaking his head at his former captain. Sarutobi disappeared in a shunshin, followed by the 3 others, leaving Kakashi there.

Sarutobi appeared in the Hokage mansion and walked to a bedroom that was next to his own and laid Naruto there. He stared down at the boy he thinks of as a grandson and couldn't help the few tears that came to his eyes at thinking of all the things he had went through. He turned to the three and spoke, "You three will be watching Naruto-kun round the clock. Should he try anything, restrain him and wait for me to come. Tenzo, be ready for we don't know if he will use **Its** chakra."

Each bowed and spoke as one, "Hai Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi turned and as he closed the door behind him, disappeared in a shunshin, heading to the storage vault in the hospital.


End file.
